


I'm Always Gonna Answer When You Call My Phone

by xmarvelstanx



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: But imagine a Deadpool who doesn't know a Spiderman suddenly having his perfect match, I'm bad at tags and summaries, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, pls give it a chance, unstoppable regenerater meets unmoveable hobo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarvelstanx/pseuds/xmarvelstanx
Summary: “Rise and shine!” He calls, and the white lenses of the guy’s suit twitches. The man’s head turns towards him and Wade grins even though he won’t be able to see it. “Welcome to New York, baby.”Wade offers a hand and the man groans and the lenses twitch again. Wade guesses he probably closed his eyes.“Again? You’ve got to be kidding me…”





	I'm Always Gonna Answer When You Call My Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I saw hobo Spiderman and knew in my heart of hearts that he was Wade's match. I hope you enjoy this little idea as much as I do. I'll update when I can, but I do have real life stuff to worry about.

Deadpool, Merc With A Mouth, Regenerating Degenerate--

He’s a man of many names.

Starting at the beginning is probably most prudent - Wade Winston Wilson is the most important buried in all those names after all.

It’s a long story, but Wade tends to sum it up like this -

Shitty childhood, military to escape, discovered how awful that was, ended up discharged, went into the mercenary business because he was _good_ at what he did, developed his morals a little, and then _Vanessa_.

And oh, Vanessa.

Even with the F word that he’d built (family, he still sometimes can’t believe it), it felt like there was this aching hole in his chest. It wasn’t unlike that time that rebar went straight through his chest, though it was marginally less throbbing and more a dull ache.

At least he smiled and showered and functioned like a human being these days.

He even kind of hero-ed a little bit. If that’s what you could call what he did - he helped the X-Men a couple of times. Colossus had that stupid voice and way about him to make him feel guilty enough to help and sometimes even good enough to believe he could. It was stupid and Wade was more grateful than he’d ever be able to put into words.

Speaking of hero-ing-

Plenty of weird things have happened in Wade’s life. Weird things kind of came with the whole mutant and hero thing. Anti-hero? God, he didn’t know anymore.

Either way - this was weird. Really weird. Beyond weird. Seeing a building sticking sideways out of another building was… Well, Wade had to look around at everyone else to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Based on the gaping mouths on the street, he wasn’t.

Colors - it was like a computer glitch, but in real life and Wade raises his hands to rub at his eyes as if it would help.

It doesn’t.

There’s a bubbling in the sky and then the glitches and buildings disappear. All that’s left is a blue streak that stands out against the fading sunlight. Whatever it is hits the ground hard and Wade blinks. Right.

  
Hero stuff, he suspects, and before one of the others can swoop in he heads for the impact point.

 

Wade finds the impact point about twenty minutes later.

The object is still there.

Though, Wade supposes he should adjust the wording as he slides down into the slight crater. Object isn’t accurate - it’s more like a person. Well, it _is_ a person.

And it’s a person in a supersuit.

“Found your supersuit, honey.” Wade murmurs, half to himself, slightly disappointed that the super wasn’t awake to appreciate his references. Oh God, hopefully he isn’t _boring_.

It’s kind of annoying to realize that their suits are similar, too. He wonders if supers can copyright suits. He really should look into that one of these days. He’s got a very distinctive look and he’d like to keep it that way.

Wade extends a leg and not so gently prods the guy’s side with the toe of his boot.

“Rise and shine!” He calls, and the white lenses of the guy’s suit twitches. The man’s head turns towards him and Wade grins even though he won’t be able to see it. “Welcome to New York, baby.”

Wade offers a hand and the man groans and the lenses twitch again. Wade guesses he probably closed his eyes.

“Again? You’ve got to be kidding me…” He _sounds_ tired and Wade can feel a tad bit of sympathy in his shriveled up heart. He knows how that feels.

A hand pushes his out of the way and Wade grunts, eyes narrowing at the man as he stands. Rude. Okay, keeping that in mind, then.

Something about him seems utterly familiar and yet foreign all at once. Wade can’t put his finger on it and he crosses his arms as the man stands up. He’s got a good figure despite the belly on him - dad bod at it’s finest. Wade can appreciate it.

“ _Right_. Again. Uh-huh.” Wade snorts, “Look, I’m a bit more laid back than other people who I’m sure are going to show up very soon. So like… who are you?”

A pause, lenses narrowing.

“Sorry?” It sounds offended and Wade can’t help his slight snicker.

“I didn’t stutter, did I? Who are you?” Wade tilts his head unconsciously, dragging his eyes up and down the man’s figure. Good legs. A different kind of muscle - less brute strength like Wade was.

“Spiderman?” The voice is haughty and annoyed - Wade shrugs. It’s not a big deal to him.

“A bug boy, I can dig it.” Wade says and uncrosses his arms. “C’mon. Let me call Dopinder. We should get out of here before someone less willing to listen shows up, yeah?”

“There’s not a Spiderman here?”

“Not that I know of, bud. I’m kind of the big dog in town - or in this case the city. I kind of go all over, though. Really only settled in the past couple of years--”

“You’re sure?” Interrupting gets on Wade’s nerves and he huffs a breath through his nose.

“Yeah, there’s no Spiderman.” Wade pulls out his phone just to be as rude, flipping open the phone and pulling open Dopinder’s contact. It’s a pain in the ass to text on the thing, but it’s so satisfying to be able to click the thing shut on a bad call - and it’s pink!

“You’re _definitely_ not like me.” The man says, and Wade gives him a flat look.

“Obviously.” Wade drawls it and distantly he can hear the honking horn that signals Dopinder’s frustration not being able to get to him as fast as he’d like. He smiles again.

“Yeah, I’m not going with you.” The man says and Wade sighs, fingers twitching towards the gun in his thigh holster. He resists.

“You should.” Wade advises, “It’s a better idea than just wandering into a New York that you don’t know. Especially when I know for a fact there’s at least two separate organizations and three people that will be looking for you.”

“And why would I trust you?” Comes the suspicious reply as the man moves to be in something closer to a fighting stance.

“You shouldn’t, probably.” Wade replies with a wide grin as the cab rolls right over the edge of the crater. The bumper hits the back of the man’s knees and collapses him back onto the hood. Wade sweeps in and wraps his arms around the guy like an embrace, holding him tight to his chest as he bundled them both into the car.

Self proclaimed Spiderman shoots a literal web at the door and though it doesn’t keep them outside the car like he’d probably hoped, it does make the door sticky and gross. Wade grimaces at the webs and tries to stay out of their way.

“Ah. There it is.” Wade says and sighs.

“Mr. Pool? Who is this? Will those get off my door? I need it to be _clean_.” Dopinder looks at them through the rearview curiously. The wheels spin, looking for traction in the crater. It takes them a moment before they grip and the cab lurches backwards.

“Spiderman.” There’s a note of desperation in the voice.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Man.” Dopinder chimes, polite as ever. A foot makes contact with Wade’s shin in an uncomfortable kick and Wade hisses, tightening his arms with a grunt to try and keep the squirming man still.

“I’m tryin’ to help you, man.” Wade hisses, and then all hell breaks loose as Spiderman frees himself from the circle of Wade’s arms. Wade’s pretty sure his wrist is broken, but there’s not much he could do to help with it at the moment. He’s too focused on trying to keep the man inside the vehicle.

The door slams open in traffic and the next thing Wade knows, Spiderman is rolling out onto the road. There’s a terrifying moment where he’s pretty sure he’s killed the guy, but then he’s swinging up and away from the vehicle into the air.

“ _Fuck_.” Wade mutters, closing the door and leaning his head back against the seats.

Looks like he has a new project, he muses as his wrist cracked a little as it healed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter ends a bit abruptly. I didn't know what else to add at the moment and I wanted to get the idea up and out there to see what people thought. I know it's a bit short, but this was just the introduction! Sorry for typos, I don't have a beta! This is also my first time writing Wade and Peter so please be gentle with me.


End file.
